


Good boy

by asgardianthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, M/M, Mouth gag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianthot/pseuds/asgardianthot
Summary: "Open wide."In medias res in which Steve is at Bucky's painful and nonexisting mercy.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out.... unnecessarily kinky? Enjoy I guess  
> Also,  
> Pain kink but I didn't put up the violence warning bc there's no depiction of injuries or ill-intentioned violence. Just your average sub!steve going a bit too far

"Ya want these off?"

Bucky placed a cold finger on the man's wrists, barely touching the handcuffs that were keeping his hands tied behind his back.

He took a deep breath. _He did want them off_. He wanted them all over Bucky's chest and neck and he wanted to scratch his back when he was pounding into his core with his legs tangled around the soldier's body. Right now, all he needed was some release. But somehow Bucky's games were far too pleasing, and he never understood why he was so darn excited to be tied and tortured.

So, Steve shook his head, eyes fixated on the white wall a few feet from him. His knees were keeping him up with the best balance he could possibly achieve in order not to fall on his face. But even though the idea seemed painful, nothing could ever dethrone and be more painful than his demanding, pulsating cock.

"And you don't wanna touch yourself?" Bucky's breath tingled Steve's ears, his lips grazing the skin, making him shiver.

He did, _oh god_ he did. He'd prefer if Bucky was the one to touch him, which was the whole point of enduring the restraints and denials, to wait _for him_ , to be used but at the same time pleased _by him_. Yet by this point, it didn't exactly matter to his aching member. Then James trailed a finger on his exposed back, sending a wave of electric shivers, and now it absolutely, wholeheartedly didn't matter.

"If I do..." Steve began with uncertainty. "You won't let me come, will you?"

The thought alone of his sub taking his shot with a question like that one let Bucky know how desperate he was. Even all dumb and lustful as he had him, Steve was smart when understanding Bucky's reasoning, and it made him such a good sub. Every once in a while, when playing these games, Rogers would skip a rule, cross a line, do something he wasn't supposed to, and Bucky would stop the act, ending all sort of possibility of amazing, raw, breathtaking sex. It drove Steve into madness. No one has ever seen Captain America beg like that, vulnerable, bargaining his life for Bucky's touch, offering _whatever you want, whatever you want, please_.

But he was being clever this time, so the dom chuckled. "You know I won't." He spoke directly into his ear again.

Nevertheless, all Steve could concentrate his mental processes on was a choice that seemed worthy of a life or death prerogative; perhaps getting those cuffs off and cutting playtime short wasn't the worst of ideas. Maybe he didn't need to come. Maybe all he needed was his own firm hand, knowing exactly what his body needed...

Suddenly, there was a loud smack on his bare butt that made him jolt so hard it almost caused him to fall forward.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Bucky's slightly disappointed words justified the hit.

Steve had no other option than to be honest. He nodded minimally, obedience oozing from his self even when he was contemplating getting away with his own pleasure, although he knew for a fact it would never result in a happy ending. Still, the urge was far too much to let him think straight. Bucky, on his part, wasn't having it.

Another smack, only much more painful, getting the blonde to realize he'd used his metal hand.

This time, his body did fall forward, and Bucky caught him by the crook of his neck with a flesh hand, keeping the unbalanced corpse in place and ready for another metal palm flying to his skin. All of a sudden the idea of falling on his face didn't suck, for it'd mean pressing his burning hot skin against the cool hardwood floor.

Three more spanks and Steve was gasping for air. The worst part was, instead of sending his mind to a reasonable state where his erection wasn't as prominent, the lingering pain did exactly the opposite. With each hard slap, his dick leaked with pre-cum just a little more.

"If you wanna do it yourself, then, I'll leave you to it." Bucky spoke in a fake tone, reaching for the cuffs, which made Steve freeze. "The door's right there..."

"No!" Steve quickly let out in a plea. "Stay. Please."

Barnes summoned a malicious smirk that his partner couldn't see. Anything he planned, obviated, or expressed through his features, Steve ignored as he was giving him his back, and it made the evilness that made the dom such a merciless torturer much easier to conceal. Or so he thought, at least, for Steve knew the extents his wicked mind could go. He knew Bucky was capable of locking him in a dark room with his hands tied and a cock-ring vibrating around him for an hour until he was crying and yelling for release. And he knew that the dom could easily respond after an eternity of torment, take the ring off and leave him there to rot with desperation, untouched, for another whole hour.

Steve knew how mischievous he was capable of being when it came to kinks, and he lustfully adored every single thought that crossed his mind. Even the dark-room-cock-ring one.

"How about I leave and _don't_ un-cuff you?" Barnes provoked the helpless man in a seductive voice.

Metal met metal when Bucky pressed down on the restraints, causing them to hurt Steve a little more. The latter hissed, and still the aching sensation wasn't enough to distract him from his priority which was shaking his head.

"No, please, stay." He said calmly.

Then the sub's jaw was grabbed not too harshly by warm, alive fingers. His mind thanked the choice of hand, as the gesture was far less harmful than if done by a limb that didn’t have blood rushing through it.

Steve swallowed hard. "Stay. I'll be good."

That was enough to send Bucky skyrocketing through the roof. A willing, obedient, full of promises Steve was far more than he could ever wish for.

"Good boy." He agreed with a smile.

James then proceeded to make Steve stand up to where he could face him. Even a few inches taller, the soldier looked so giving and vulnerable, Bucky could have died from the sight alone. He was mildly panting still from the impact of the spanking and desperation, his cheeks red and bottom lip marked with his own teeth.

Bucky ran his cold hand down the man's cheeks, causing his eyes to close. "I almost like you better like this." He spoke with a hint of malice. "All flushed and needy." He then got closer to his face and bit on his earlobe. "But you're hotter when you're tired and sore."

 _That's it_ , Steve thought while letting out the breath he was holding. _He's gonna fuck me now_.

But Bucky barely toyed with his own finger, trailing it across the blonde's sweaty chest and making him shiver, continuingly bending to lay a few kisses and sinking his tooth on collarbone skin.

"Bucky, please..." Steve begged, rolling his eyes back with the smallest amount of pleasure he was receiving. "Fuck, please, please-"

"Who said you could curse?” The other man interrupted the plea, letting go of his body and staring with squinted eyes into his baby blue ones.

The look on Steve's face might as well have been recorded when Bucky reached for one of his drawers and took out a perfectly folded tie.

"On your knees." James commanded, approaching him with the object in hand.

Steve complied without complaint. When Bucky stood behind him, all Rogers was able to do was shut his eyes as he waited, and when he sensed the dom bend down, he knew he was in for a treat. A sweet kiss was placed on his jaw, then cheek, and before he could start to enjoy the easy maneuvering, gentle hands forced him to open his mouth and the tie was pressed against the crooks of his mouth.

"Open wide." Bucky ordered in the same tone. “Bite.”

The fabric was pushed quite far back and tied strongly so that his whole jaw was contained and it was almost impossible to articulate a coherent word. Bucky shifted his hand to his cheeks, caressing them while the robotic one went down his chest with ease, holding Steve's torso in balance.

"Good.” Bucky congratulated him. “Ya want me to fuck you sore?" He added in a low, soothing voice.

Steve nodded silently, saliva already dripping down his nice tie, before he jolted as one sole metal finger touched his throbbing cock. It was an odd feeling but he thanked being touched by anything on that specific area.

Even when offering such an extreme sentence, it seemed as if he were about to be gentle.

He wasn't.

Out of the blue, that same hand grabbed the width of the member so strongly Steve didn't know if he was trying to actually crush it with the Hydra-given prosthetic. He moaned in anguish, his mind too blurry to reflect on what he could have done to upset the man.

"I said," Bucky didn't raise his voice but transferred the emotion into squeezing harder while the sub let out adverting sounds. "do you want me to fuck you sore?"

" _Mhmphm_..."

The restraints on his mouth didn't allow him to elaborate much, leaving the hopeless Captain to moan out and nod and whine in a way that it sounded as if agreeing profusely. The grasping ended abruptly and Steve panted out with relief, the roaring sound of Bucky's inevitable chuckle coating the ambience.

"I'm sorry, baby," he kissed the poor man's temple with lust and wet lips, genuinely feeling a little too evil in his treatment. "I just couldn't hear you. I'm an old man, you know."

 _Fuck you_ , he wanted to spit out. Although even if the mouth-restraint was off and he were physically capable of cursing his dom, he wasn't going to. Not anytime soon, at least. The negotiations were getting too extreme and if Bucky didn't fuck him in the next five minutes he was effectively going to break the handcuffs and fuck _him_ sore instead.

But, like an answered prayer, Bucky's flesh hand left Steve's jaw and shifted to the victim member, carefully fondling and toying the tip with his thumb. It sent shivers down Steve's spine and made him let out a big puff of air through the tight fabric, his shoulders dropping forward as he groaned.

The feeling was quickly lost but leading to a good reason, and Steve was eager for it. The sergeant manipulated his body so that he would stand up once again, and dragged his sculpted body to the cleared work table he failed to actually do work on; leaving it to good use for this particular occasion.

Steve was harshly bent over, his red left cheek glad to be pressed against the cool table as Bucky held his head down by his blonde locks. Finally. This was Steve's favorite part. Being coddled by Bucky was great and all, and the games were fun, but being fucked raw against a worktable had no comparison whatsoever, and if he had to choose how to die, that is exactly where he'd love to. Perhaps one day he actually would.

"Want me to prep you?" Bucky asked cockily, knowing Steve would be just desperate enough to be unwilling to wait those long sixty seconds.

" _Hmm- nh... no_." He managed to get through the now wet and ruined tie.

However James had to be the conscious one and at least coat his cock with some lube not to hurt a Steve Rogers that was too far gone to care about his own physical integrity. Bucky could have pressed a knife against Steve's throat right now, and he'd probably like it.

"Shut your eyes." The soldier whispered against Steve's neck, giving him chills, before going inside.

The tension was painful but it was _tension_ and that's all that Rogers needed. At first it felt as if he was about to be ripped in half, yet then again, death by dick was his preferred choice of departure.

Steve's muffled moans became whimpers when Bucky slammed himself in faster and deeper, Steve's pleasure being pushed but the position of his arms and his aching wrists sending different messages. He wiggled his hands to try and get some release from the cuffs only for them to be grabbed by Bucky, along with his hair being tugged behind.

"I'm not taking _anything_ off," The dom panted almost breathlessly, referring to the gag as well. "so you can stop struggling or I'm tying your feet as well."

The sub pushed the idea away in dislike, then feeling the tug on his hair become metal fingers choking his neck back. The lack of air made it all better, however the overstimulation on his ass and satisfaction from getting any sort of touch had him remembering the pressure on his pulsating cock, receiving no attention whatsoever. It felt as if it were going to explode, and all he could wish for was to come soon, even though it didn't feel too plausible if no one touched the lonely member.

And like a passage from a nightmare tale, Bucky's thrusts became sloppier and rougher, meaning he was very close and Steve just knew that he wasn't about to blow him today, so if Buck came, it was over for Rogers. He had to rush it, somehow, force it...

The firm human hand grabbed a hold of Steve's cock and began pumping in any way that he could, and that was enough to get Steve to basically yell out in pleasure, voice shut back a little from the choking.

"Come." He ordered his sub so that he could get some release before his own.

And just like he always did, Steve complied, not that he had much of a choice, eyes rolling back into his skull and groans caught in his throat and incoherent noises as his vision went black and he didn't know if he was fainting from the lack of air supply or from the orgasm he had been waiting for the past decade. Just when he was getting choked up and his knees started to shake, Bucky slammed in quicker.

"Don't you dare fall on me." He spat, ordering his sub to make a last effort, not to end things before he could come himself. "Keep still."

The soldier wasn't sure that he could. He was retrieving a slightly less blurry vision but his legs were giving out no matter how much he wanted Bucky to get off. James let go of his neck and wrists and focused on fucking him mercilessly instead, up until he was riding his own rollercoaster. He gave out with a loud groan falling forward and pressing against Steve for a few seconds.

As he slipped out, panting and sweating, he noticed Steve still keeping himself up without ease, his knees trembling. In a second, the tie was off of his breathless mouth and the handcuffs off of the exhausted man.

"Come on." Bucky gently grabbed him by his arm and made him walk to the bed. "Lay down."

His voice was sweeter and much less serious, letting Steve know playtime was over and he was getting rest right after his high ecstasy. Rogers fell on the bed, panting excessively, not sure what to do with his limbs before Bucky climbed in bed with him and hugged him from behind, leaving kisses in his neck and taking a hold of his aching wrists.

"You did great." He said soothingly while kissing the spots where the cuffs had marked his skin. "You liked it?"

Steve was still shivering from excess of stimulation, but managed to nod a good three times.

"Thank you." The used sub breathed out, eyes still closed.

Bucky's cheshire-cat-smile was inerasable, no matter how weak his partner was. "Want me to cook you something?" He offered sweetly, snuggling on the crook of his neck.

Then Steve smiled as well. "That’d be nice.”

The touch on Steve’s cheek was so gentle one would think the man had crystal for bones, an odd thought considering how he had been roughing him up mere seconds ago. Barnes placed a soft kiss on his partner’s radiator of a cheek before shifting away. “Get cozy, I’ll make your favorite.”


End file.
